


Men of Iron Don't Show Emotions, Captain

by Naferty



Series: Be Superior [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Captured, Cyborg Rhodey, Emotionless, Experimentation, Extremis Tony Stark, Healing, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Superior Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Tony and Rhodey get captured by enemies. One year is an awfully long time for things not to have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Hombres de Acero No Muestran Emociones, Capitán](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325299) by [yaoifan17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoifan17/pseuds/yaoifan17)



> So I might have done a bad and wrote this while writing for another fic.  
> It's short compared to everything else, so I should have it done relatively fast. Unless life decides to sneak up on me.  
> Well, here we go!

Tony had lost count of the days. He lost count a while ago. Could’ve been days, might’ve been months. 

How long had it been? He wondered if anyone realized he was missing. That  _ they  _ were missing.

He couldn’t feel his hand. Probably broken, or numb. Come to think of it, he couldn’t feel anything. He was strapped down on a table. His arms, legs, and chest bound hard enough to cut off circulation. Maybe that was why he couldn’t feel anything. He was numb. 

He was getting used to feeling numb. It was like an old friend now. He couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t numb. 

No, that was a lie. He could, but the memory was hazy, like an old, worn out, black and white photograph. There was a glimpse of a time when he wasn’t numb, when he wasn’t so empty. But the more he tried reaching for it the farther it got. 

There was a ghost sensation in his chest. The warm feeling of… of - 

It was gone. 

He felt empty. 

He wanted Rhodey. Where was Rhodey? What were they doing to him? 

The masked bastards took his Rhodey from him. 

Cowards. Attacking them at their most vulnerable. Catching them off guard and without Vision.

They used Rhodey’s disability against him and against Tony, and they had no choice but to give in. Taken right off the streets without anyone being any wiser. 

Has anyone noticed them gone? Had Vision? Had Pepper? The remains of the Avengers? Steve? 

No, probably not. Otherwise they wouldn’t still be here. 

But then again, if they had noticed… would they do anything to rescue them? 

Footsteps echoed down the hall. They were back. Lab coat wearing bastards with their syringes and clipboards and faces covered with masks. 

Where was Rhodey? What had they done to his Rhodey? 

They didn’t answer, ignoring him in favor of extracting more blood and injecting him with more red liquid. His body burned. His chest felt heavy. Breathing was hard to do. 

He screamed. 

They watched him, backing away when he trashed around. 

He fell unconscious. 

They were still there when he woke up again. He was sweaty and the feeling returned back to his body. 

He still felt empty. More so now than before. 

What were these bastards doing to him? 

“He’s ready. His body accepted the nanites. Prep him, we’re doing this now.” 

No. He wanted Rhodey. Just give him his Rhodey and let them go. 

They released the straps holding him down. He tried to move, to fight, but they knocked him out. 

They moved him to a chair, wrist and ankles bound to the metal of the seat. He regained consciousness just as the main lab coat grabbed something from the table. 

“I believe you’ve been acquainted with this little virus. Ours is a bit different and less fiery, and maybe with those nanites in your body it won’t be as unstable. We haven’t tested it out yet, but what better subject to find out than Tony Stark?”

He couldn’t move. He felt sluggish and tired. 

One of the coats grabbed his head and yanked it back, exposing his neck. He felt a pinch over his jugular and his head dropped. 

He felt the burn spread across his body. He screamed and shook and fought against the restraints. A migraine attacked and his head threatened to explode. 

He continued screaming. 

He didn’t black out this time. 

 

~~

 

“Again.” 

Tony’s head hurt, but he did what he was told. The lights barely flickered, remaining on and not meeting main lab coat’s expectations.

“ _ Again _ .” 

He tried, focusing on cutting the connection, but the lights remained on. 

“Again!” 

Anger bubbled in his chest and he let out a frustrated scream. Something snapped inside his head. 

The lights went out. They came back on seconds later. 

“I expected better from you, Stark. Progress is going too slow. Prep him for the chair. I want him on it for five hours. We’re getting his complete focus and cooperation one way or the other.”

They dragged him to the metal chair and strapped him down. The crown covered his head and eyes. He bit down on the metal ring they placed in his mouth when they activated the machine. 

It didn’t stop him from screaming. 

“Again.” 

He focused on the order. The dull pain in his head a small distraction. He felt empty. 

The lights turned off and stayed off. 

“Good. Now, turn them back on.” 

 

~~

 

“Send it.” 

On the screen a small icon appeared. A new message. 

“Excellent. Progress is coming along nicely. In fact, you deserve a reward for your efforts. An hour on the chair, and because I’m feeling so generous I’ll give you a little surprise.” 

Tony was getting used to the pain the chair brought. It brought with it migraines, but only on a section of his head. He prepared himself for the pain before the machine was turned on. 

The hour passed and he was brought to a new room. His eyes felt heavy but he remained firm. 

“At ease. 

He waited patiently. 

“I believe this little reunion has been long overdue. Stark, meet your new and improved friend.” 

Rhodey stood before him, up straight and wearing a black combat outfit. 

There was a small pain in his head and something flickered in his chest. 

“Turn around. Show Stark how you have improved.” 

Rhodey turned and revealed an exoskeleton attached at the base of his head. It disappeared under the armor, showing an outline that ran down his spine, connecting to his arms and legs. 

Tony felt his jaw clench and his arms shake. 

They noticed it. 

“Put him on the chair again. Another hour.” 

He continued to clench his jaw, even on the chair, even with the metal ring in his mouth. 

“Listen closely, Stark. Give me your full cooperation and loyalty and I will give you your friend as a reward. Don’t, and I’ll send him off to the nearest facility in need of test subjects.” 

He refused to make a noise when the machine turned on. His options were given.

For Rhodey he’ll do it. 

 

~~

 

“Status?” 

“Fully operational. No abnormalities. His brain function has improved tremendously and so has his skills. He managed to bypass the simulation’s security undetected.”

“Exactly what I wanted to hear.” 

Tony remained motionless in front of the system, eyes half closed and mind not fully there. Through the inside of the screen he watched the Handler speak to one of the Operators. 

“Any signs of him resisting?” 

“None in the past month, Sir.” 

“I’d say now’s the perfect time for a trial and error, don’t you agree?” 

“I’ll have the men prepare for the departure.” 

The Handler stared at the screen. 

“Return, Control. It’s time to give you your reward.” 

Tony traveled through the circuits and regained mobility of his body again. He faced the Handler in parade rest. 

“A deal is a deal.” 

In another room Rhodey stood at attention. The exoskeleton coating was now wrapped around his body, reaching up his neck and stopping at his jaw. He wore a dark helmet that had the mask lifted to show his face. 

“This is Machine. He will be your help. Trained in weapons and combat he will do the heavy lifting while you handle the technicality. Succeed in your missions with no screw ups or resistance and he’ll be programmed to follow your orders. That will be your reward. For now, listen to my men and do as you’re told.” 

He remained still, as did Rhodey. 

“Move out.” 

 

~~

 

The first mission was a success. Tony hacked the systems with no problem. Rhodey’s skills weren’t required. 

Rhodey stuck close to him. Tony dared rest a hand on his shoulder. 

He was put on the chair for thirty minutes. 

~

The second mission Rhodey was injured. Four combatants against him. They managed a strike against the spine of the exoskeleton. He was down. 

Tony cut off the lights, the electrical equipment and the communications of the targets. The Handler’s men had to move in and finish them off. 

Tony kneeled to help Rhodey. 

He was put on the chair for an hour when they returned. 

Rhodey’s injuries healed in a matter of hours.

~

The third mission was another success. 

He wasn’t put on the chair. 

~

The sixth mission they were spotted before reaching the building. Tony hacked their systems to stop the sirens from going off. Rhodey was required to shoot all the visible outside targets.

Inside, Tony was struck while mentally separated. Rhodey had failed to keep all the targets away. 

When he returned to his body it was to Rhodey carefully holding his head. His skull hurt and blood was trickling down his face. 

He was put on hold upon their return. His head injury healed in two days. 

He learned about Rhodey having been put on the chair for his show of weakness. 

He himself was put on the chair after he was declared functional. 

~

On the fourteenth mission Tony learned about the Handler’s promise to give him to Rhodey if Rhodey followed his orders to the exact and didn’t show signs of resisting. 

Tony wanted to reach out, but he remained firm. 

No good came from seeking out weakness.

~

On the twentieth mission Machine was programmed to follow Tony’s orders. 

Tony was declared a success. 

All weakness was suppressed.

~

On the thirty secondth mission the Handler gifted him with blueprints and equipment and ordered him to produce armor, for his own benefit. 

He studied symbiote biology and fuses it with metal. He mentally connected with the liquid smart-metal and ordered it to listen to him and only him. 

The suit and him became one. 

The Handler approved of the armor greatly. 

He was put on the chair when it was revealed that the armor was meant for him alone. 

The Operators were unable to make out how he had created it. The blueprints and equipment weren’t of any help. 

The Handler still approved and dubbed him their greatest creation. 

They changed his name from Control to Superior. 

With no weakness he saw no variables against following orders. 

He benefitted and stopped resisting. 

Superior and Machine pledged their loyalty to the Handler and his men. 

~

A month later Superior and Machine get captured during a mission. Machine gets taken down by a beam. Superior hadn’t been wearing his armor and gets subdued by the leader. 

The Handler ordered his men to retreat. 

Superior saw an opportunity and refused to struggle. 

His capturers removed his mask. 

“Oh, my God,  _ Tony _ ?” 

Superior didn’t respond. 


	2. Middle

They took Superior and Machine away. Across the ocean. West.

Six hours in the air. Additional three hours in a vehicle.

His eyes were covered. Superior was unable to see where they had taken them. His captors never left his side. He felt the presence of technology around him, vibrating with life, calling to him.

He resisted their pull. It was too early. He needed to bide his time.

They locked Superior in a transparent cell. Arms bound to the wall. Legs free. Underestimated.

Machine was taken somewhere else.

Not alone.

Their captors watched them. There was a presence of a video surveillance. Superior didn’t hack. Not yet. It wasn’t time.

He reached for his armor. It rippled in response. Nearby. Same building. It had been confiscated. Taken from its compartment on Machine’s exoskeleton. It was being observed, it told him.

It patiently waited for orders.

Not yet, Superior sent.

An hour passed.

Two of his captors stood in front of his cell. Both males. Military. Combat trained.

One of them was responsible for removing his mask.

“Tony, do you know us?”

Superior searched for the file.

 

Captain America

Steve Rogers

Enhanced Combat Skills, Stamina, Strength.

War Hero

Leader of the Avengers

Status: Enemy

Objective: Unspecified

 

He searched for the file on the second male, but found nothing.

He studied the features. Images flashed briefly of the familiar face. In the images Machine was struck, falling to the ground. The Male was present. Machine critically injured.

He accepted the information. Allowed the file to be filled in.

 

Falcon

S. Wilson

. . . .

. . . .

\- Error -

Status: Enemy

Objective: Unknown

 

Superior didn’t respond.

More information was required.

He watched them.

“Tony, who am I?”

Enemy.

“Who is he?”

Enemy.

“Say something!”

Unnecessary.

“Come on, Steve. We’re not going to get anything from him right now. We’ll try again later.”

“But -”

Superior watched them leave.

Ten minutes of inactivity and he made his move.

He traveled through the circuits, bypassing detection, walls and viruses. The surveillance cameras became his eyes and ears. Technology his camouflage.

He searched for Machine, located at the far corner of the building. Machine was chained to the wall, arms and legs and chest. His covering and combat outfit were missing. All his weapons gone. His exoskeleton was exposed for the world to see.

He was calm. Awaiting orders.

No captors were present.

Superior traveled again. His smart-metal was found on a table. Machines everywhere, being studied. It reacted from Superior’s presence. Superior ordered it put. Patience. Not to allow their captors to separate it.  

He continued.

More rooms. More cells. More equipment. Monitors and screens. Video surveillances.

He came upon a room where Captain America and Falcon were located. Two more captors, another male and a female, stood before them. Their backs turned to him. They stared at a screen. An image of Superior seated in his cell.

They were looking at current footage of his imprisonment.

Superior studied them watching him. His body was motionless on the screen.

“He’s just sitting there.”

The female turned, revealing her face. Superior quickly searched for a file matching her description and familiarity.

 

Black Widow

Natasha Romanova

Enhance Physical durability

Assassin

Status: Enemy

Objective: Unspecified

 

She spoke. “What were you expecting? For him to be bouncing off the walls? The man’s been gone for months. I’d be shocked if he came back unscathed.”

The new male continued staring at the screen.

“I’ve been gone for longer than that and came back just fine.”

Something in Superior bubbled. He pushed it away.

Falcon spoke. “Look, we have him and we have Rhodes now. The question is, what are we going to do next?”

Captain America spoke. “We have to figure out what they did to them. I can’t even begin to imagine what Rhodes went through, and Tony is - he’s not the same.”

Unknown male. “Looks fine to me.”

“Stop it, Clint.”

Clint. Superior searched for the file matching that name.

Images flashed as the file downloaded.

 

Hawkeye

Clint Barton

The man stood before him, striking him with arrows.

Combat Skilled

Marksman

He accused Superior. Spoke of Machine.

Status: Enemy

Objective: Unknown

Traitor.

 

Superior acquired what he came for.

Through the circuits he traveled to the screen where his cell footage was being shown and followed the connection to the surveillance camera and regained control of his body.

He turned his head to the camera’s location and looked at the lense.

He knew his captors were watching the footage of him watching them.

 

~~

 

Black Widow stood before Superior’s cell.

She studied him.

He waited for her to speak.

“It’s been a while, Stark.”

A while. How long was the while?

“You disappeared without a trace. What have you been doing with your time?”

Without a trace. Taken away without a trace.

“Can’t talk? Someone got your tongue?”

Superior took in her stance. The Black Widow was skilled in cross-examining. She was searching for information. Superior planned to give her what she wanted.

He gave her what was considered a curious look. “What is there to say?”

He took notice of how her body tensed. She searched intently for tells, for information on his purpose.

“So you can talk. I was beginning to worry. Stark not talking is a terrifying thought.”

The Black Widow’s body language didn’t match her words. This was her play.

Superior didn’t enjoy unnecessary communication. “What do you want to know?”

Her face tightened. “Do you know who you are?”

What an odd question. It wasn’t what she wanted to know. She already referred to him by another name. Her and the rest of his captors.

She called him Stark, and Captain America called him Tony.

He was Superior.

“I am Tony Stark.”

The Widow didn’t believe his act.

“No, you’re not.”

He agreed.

“No, I’m not.”

“Who are you?”

Superior felt his head turn slightly. “Does it matter?”

Silence. “Depends on who you ask.”

That was enough. His name had an effect. It was a weakness.

He had an advantage.

And so did they.

They had previous knowledge of him. Knowledge, if used properly, could be his downfall.

He needed to contact the Handler and acquire an objective.

He needed more information.

Superior stopped responding to the Widow’s questions.

She left after she considered it a lost cause for the day.

He mentally disconnected and traveled to the room where his captors were monitoring him. The Captain and the Falcon were watching the screen.

Widow entered the room.

“His mind has been altered. He’s not Stark anymore.”

An altered mind? What memory did they have of him?

“No, he’s in there somewhere. He’s still Tony.”

“Steve, I’m all for being optimistic, but if this is anything like Bucky.”

Bucky. Superior searched for the file, but found nothing.

“Then we’ll get him back, Sam.”

“We haven’t even found a way to fully heal his mind. We have nothing to help Stark with. Stark or Rhodes.”

Rhodes. The captors had mentioned the name before. Superior searched for information on Rhodes. His results came back under Machine’s file.

Rhodes was Machine.

Superior added it to the file.

He traveled to Machine’s cell. Machine was still chained to the wall.

In front of his cell stood Hawkeye.

Machine watched him. His jaw was clenched. Eyes hard. Superior took notice of how Machine remained perfectly still, refusing to give any tells.

Hawkeye walked away.

Superior followed the connection to the surveillance camera on Machine’s cell back to the server. He replayed the footage.

Hawkeye from the minutes prior stood before Machine’s cell, arms crossed.

Hawkeye spoke. “Poor bastard. You didn’t deserve this. All this shit that Stark pulled and you’re the one paying hell for it. If only Stark got his head out of his ass none of this would’ve happened and we wouldn’t be here. You wouldn't be a fucking half robot. You shouldn’t have followed Stark -”

Superior stopped the footage.

Already the captors attempted to sway Machine’s loyalty. It was a lost cause.

Superior was confident Machine’s programming wouldn’t allow it.

Their captors should have known better than to try.

 

~~

 

In the middle of the night Captain America stood before him. Watching him.

Superior had been mentally separated, gathering the layout of the building and the locations of the cameras, before the Captain had walked in.

Superior’s body was slumped against the wall, head down and eyes closed. To Machine and their Handler he was connecting, upgrading. To anyone else he was sleeping.

The Captain walked closer to the cell’s wall. He placed a hand on it. Reaching for Superior but being prevented from it.

Superior found the gesture odd.

The Captain spoke to his unresponsive body.

“Tony.”

Superior chose that moment to return and open his eyes.

The Captain retracted his hand. The limited light illuminated shadows over his face.

“Do you know who I am?”

Captain America.

Superior spoke. “Does it matter?”

Silence. “Please, tell me. Do you know who I am?”

This was a weakness. Superior found his advantage. The Captain was emotionally invested. To himself, or to Superior? Unknown.

More information required.

“You are Steve Rogers.”

It was not the answer the Captain wanted.

“Who… who am I, to you?”

Status, perhaps?

The Captain wanted to know what status he stood with Superior.

The Captain eyed him critically.

What purpose was there to know of his status?

Superior weighed in his options. Emotionally invested. One answer could be used as leverage. The other would result in devastation.

Superior benefitted from one.

“Unknown.”

The look disappeared.

It was not the answer the Captain wanted, but it had the possibility of becoming.

“Tony, I’m a friend.”

Enemy.

“I’m here to help.”

Imprisonment.

“I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Superior instinctively narrowed his eyes. He reprimanded himself for it. He had just revealed a tell.

“Let me help you.”

Superior closed his eyes. He had revealed too much.

Captain America remained a while longer. He left when he had given up.

By the next morning he returned.

Superior found his upper hand.

 

~~

 

Captain America continued to visit Superior’s cell.

Each time his questions were left unanswered.

Captain America left when he considered the day a lost cause.

He came back the following morning.

 

~~

 

Superior finished the file on the building, the security, and the pathways the Handler’s men could take by the time Captain America visited for the seventh time.

“Good morning.”

Superior wasn’t mentally present. He was busy working on the building’s location.

Lone building. Hidden from civilization. Easy target. Wide open for an attack.

“I brought something you might like. Took a bit of talking to get it for you.”

Superior heard the audio of the Captain speaking, but he didn’t see him visually.

“It’s coffee. I know how much you loved coffee.”

Coffee. Brewed drink. Created from coffee beans.

Black coffee.

Superior was assaulted by a ghost smell. Warm. Bitter. Home.

He retracted and returned to his body, jostling and rattling his chains.

It was familiar. It stirred up a weakness.

He didn’t enjoy it.

He was uncomfortable.

The Captain stood in concern.

Superior refused to look at him.

 

~~

 

The Captain continued visiting.

Superior ignored him.

He mentally disconnected the moments the Captain was within the cell’s vicinity.

He left his body limp on the floor with his eyes half lidded. He stared at nothing.

He refused to give more to the Captain.

 

~~

 

Superior created a server only he had access to.

The file finished and information gathered he sent it to the server.

He drafted a message.

Imprisoned.

Location: West. XXX - XXX - XXXX

Known Captors:

Falcon

Hawkeye

Black Widow

Captain America

Information Located in Server XXXX.XX.XXX

Objective Required

Awaiting Orders

 

From the server Superior sent it.

The Handler was to receive it within the hour.

A reply anticipated within the day.

Response Pending

~~

 

Before the Captain appeared for his daily visit Hawkeye made an appearance.

He stood before Superior. Attempting intimidation. Eyes hard. Armed.

The Hawk planned to gain something.

Superior watched from the surveillance camera.

The Hawk spoke. “You’re a bastard. A damn bastard. Backstabber. Traitor. I don’t know why the hell we’re even bothering.”

Superior’s continued to ‘sleep.’

“Your best friend is half machine now. How do you feel? You did that to him. Are you proud?”

Friend. Half machine.

Machine.

“- I can’t even see my family!”

Family.

Family: Descendants of a common ancestor.

Family.

_More you’re family than mine._

Error.

Family: A group of individuals living under one roof.

Family: A group of people united by common affiliation.

Family.

Superior had no family.

The Hawk’s accusations meant nothing.

Superior found a weakness.

“Answer me, dammit!”

The Hawk slammed a fist against the cell’s wall.

Superior amused him.

He returned to his body and snapped his eyes open. He felt his armor reach to him, rippling with eagerness. He ordered it still.

His eyes glowed blue.

The Hawk backed away from the cell.

“Shit, what the _hell_?”

Superior tilted his head. “To what question were you referring to for an answer?”

“You son of a bitch. _You son of a bitch!_ ”

The Captain appeared.

“Clint, stop! What are you - What is - Tony, your _eyes_.”

Superior turned his eyes to him.

“Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! One last chapter.  
> Next one the healing can begin.  
> I probably should've said this beforehand but the healing that occurs here isn't going to be an outright 'suddenly healed of everything,' it's more of a 'realizing something may not be right but still not doing much to prevent it.'  
> Baby steps.  
> There isn't going to be that much romance either. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Stay tune.


	3. End

Superior received his response the following day.

 

Superior - Machine

Orders as followed:

Weakened defences

Lure captors out

Seize Targets

Attack ordered for Date: XX - XX - XXXX

Estimated Time: XX:XX

Handler to make personal appearance

 

Their orders were given. The attack was planned nine days from then. Superior and Machine were to prepare for the day. The Handler was to be present.

Superior mentally separated and traveled to Machine’s cell. Through the surveillance camera he watched Machine patiently wait. His eyes were closed and his head was down, resting. He was no longer chained. Machine was free to move but refused.

Superior took control of the lighting’s connection. He flickered it twice. Once to gain Machine’s focus. Twice to inform a future action to take place.

Machine opened his eyes and slowly raised his head. He acknowledged the command.

Superior returned to his body. He was free now as well. Free to walk around his cell. Stretch his body. Come closer to his captors.

Attempt an escape, just as his captors expected him to do.

Since he revealed his armor’s mental presence within him his captors had grown wary. Alert.

They understood he was not the same ‘Tony Stark’ they had come to know.

The Falcon, Hawkeye and the Black Widow had grown suspicious. They showed hesitation and anger.

Captain America appeared devastated.

Superior filed their reactions. Three of his captors were hostile. One was neutral, mild.

Captain America was the key.

Superior planned.

The captors kept a vigilant eye on him, for two different reasons.  

All there was left was to wait.

 

~~

 

Superior remained seated in his cell. Not at attention. Not at the ready. His body was slumped against the wall. Brainless. Eyes staring at nothing. Weak. Defenseless.

His captors were suspicious of the act. They were not fooled. Not even the Captain.

Good.

They called him out on his behavior.

The Hawk was especially vocal.

“You think we’re going to fall for that shitty acting? You don’t fool us, Stark. There’s a reason why you relied on building shit. You can’t do anything. It was all your suit.”

Superior found the sight pitiful. What had the Hawk hoped to gain from his petty words?

Superior filed the interaction. The Hawk cared more about insulting Superior than aiding his fellow captors in whatever they wished upon Superior and Machine.

It was a weakness.

Superior planned to exploit it.

The Hawk had a personal vendetta against ‘Tony Stark.’ Superior needed to acquire the information for why. There was an advantage to be gained should he succeed.

But how to acquire it?

He allowed the Hawk to continue his rant. He listened for information. For his next move.

He filed keywords.

Traitor. Iron suit. Rich. Bought. Lies. Spoiled. Not a hero. Merchant of Dea -

He paused.

An unfamiliar sensation. A stinging sensation in his chest. At the very center. It - it hurt. For a brief moment it felt as if the very air was taken from him.

Unbalanced.

He opened his eyes and looked forward. The sensation caught him unawares. He didn’t understand.

It was a weakness. He couldn’t show weakness.

But it had been too late.

The Hawk saw the weakness. He appeared pensive, planning.

“What? Don’t like being called Merchant of Death?”

No, it appeared he didn’t.

“Because that’s what you are. What you’ve always been. Remember?”

No, he didn’t.

Superior couldn’t understand why the phrase ‘Merchant of Death’ troubled him so.

He needed information.

Remaining as so, with his eyes facing the Hawk, unblinking and unmoving, he separated to the servers.

His files had no information on ‘Merchant of Death.’ He had to search elsewhere.

He tracked down the words and brought forth anything in relation to it.

Merchant of Death

Tony Stark

Genius. Billionair. Eccentric.

Son of Howard and Maria Stark

Stark Industries. Future of Technology.

Weapons. Kidnapping. Afghanistan. Jericho. Bombing. Stane.

Stane. Stane. Stane. Stane. S-S-s-s-s...

Weapons. Weapons. Weapons. Weapons. Weapons. W-Weapons. W-w-weapons. W-W-w-w-W-W-W-w-

WwwwWWwwwWWwwwWWWwwWWW……………..

 

Superior was assaulted.

He returned back to his body and threw his head back.

It hurt. It hurt!

His head hurt.

He couldn’t understand why it hurt.

He wanted it to stop. Make it stop!

“Tony? _Tony!_ ”

The sound of steel screeching and glass shattering. Within his sight a figure appeared. A face. Obscured by shadows.

“Focus on me, Tony. Focus on me!”

Superior focused on the noise, but words assaulted his head. He couldn’t see beyond the letters.

“Tony, please.”

Without his consent, to a reaction that didn’t belong to him, Tony’s body moved.

Then the words stopped and his senses returned. As if it never happened. Superior came upon the sight of Captain America on the floor inches away from him. He lied on his back, grasping his face, bleeding.

Superior’s fist was raised, hands clenched.

He had just revealed himself.

The Hawk, the Widow and Falcon stood before them. Eyes critical. Weapons raised.

“He’s definitely not the same,” Falcon spoke.

Captain America appeared heart stricken.

 

~~~

 

Superior’s captors moved him to a new cell, wary, chained. He went without a struggle.

It was not time.

He couldn’t risk delaying the Handler’s plan.

Seven days left.

The Hawk didn’t return.

The Widow stood outside his cell. Besides her a chair rested.

Superior watched her.

“What is their name? The ones who did this to you.”

The Handler and the Operators.

“Do you know what they did?”

They made Machine and Superior better. Improved.

The Widow sat down. She was not going to leave until she got answers.

She studied him.

“Are you protecting them?”

No. He wasn’t protecting them. His captors weren’t torturing him by any means to obtain the information.

Superior by his own will wasn’t answering. Thus meaning, he wasn’t protecting them.

He just wasn’t offering.

“I was the same.” The Widow intertwined her fingers. “I was given a second chance, but even then I didn’t want to hand anything over. A loyalty subconsciously engraved.”

Superior listened.

“Even now I haven’t revealed everything they’ve done to me, but none of them need to know that. Only me.” A pause. “What did they give you to earn your loyalty?”

They returned Machine to him.

“What did they give you to earn your alliance?” Superior countered.

The Widow looked to contemplate it. “He spared me.”

She spoke the truth.

Spared. The Widow was spared.

Was that enough reason for loyalty? She gained no benefits.

“Your turn,” the Widow leaned forward. “Why the loyalty?”

Superior gave her what she wanted. Information for information. “They improved Machine.”

The Widow’s eye flickered. Superior saw it. For a brief second. “Is that your name?”

“No.”

It was the answer she was looking for, and the information.

She relaxed. “You’re in debt to them.”

Superior allowed her to believe it.

He was not in debt. He benefited.

“How long until you pay them back?”

Superior didn’t answer.

The Widow stood. “I have red on my ledger I have yet to wipe away, and an entire slate stained just from you that I can’t begin to clean until I understand. Like always, you don’t make my job easy.”

Superior watched her leave.

“Have a good day, Tony.”

 

~~

 

Five days until the Handler was to arrive and Captain America sat across from him, inside Superior’s cell.

Superior had his hands chained to the wall.

“I’m sorry, Tony. I’m so sorry. None of this should’ve happened. I don’t know how it got to this.”

Superior watched the Captain closely.

“I didn’t want any of this to happen, but I had no other choice.”

_I’m sorry, Tony, I wouldn’t do this if I had any other choice_

An image flashed. Captain America was standing, arms raised, bleeding.

There was a sharp pain in his head. Superior closed his eyes and turned his head away.

“Tony? Are you all rig -”

Superior felt himself kick without meaning to. A reflex, but not his own. It confused him.

The Captain was pushed back. He made a move to return. Something flashed in Superior. An ingrown… weakness. A weakness. He lost control. His body moved without his consent. The chains rattled, straining to hold him.

“Stand down, final warning!”

Superior did not recognize his own voice.

He felt his armor reach out for him. He couldn’t allow it. Not yet. It wasn’t time.

The Captain was shocked. There was pain, devastation, hope, _guilt_. Carefully, he spoke. “I can do this all day.”

Weakness bubbled in him. Weakness… weakness… anger. Anger boiled in him. Anger. He gritted his teeth. He wanted to attack. His armor wholeheartedly agreed.

A sharp pain hit him, his head, it hurt. His body shook. Something snapped in his mind. It throbbed.

“Get the hell away from me.” His body felt surreal. That was not Superior speaking. That was - that was…

“Tony,” the Captain reached out.

The pain worsened. It strained in his mind, yanking, putting pressure, it pushed and pushed until it snapped. The pain disappeared. His body stopped shaking.

Superior eyed the Captain.

The Captain pulled his arm back. The turn of events were not in his favor. “Y-you’ve - you’ve been busy.”

Superior had no reaction. No weakness.

The Captain left, discouraged.

Superior was left concerned.

The Handler was not going to be pleased. Superior still had weakness, and his captors were trying to exploit it. Tony was still present.

The Captain was looking for Tony, and he was getting him.

Superior couldn’t allow that.

 

~~

 

Three days until the Handler was to appear.

The Captain had tried everything to bring out Superior’s weakness. He had been unsuccessful, and becoming desperate by the minute.

He had seen hope and he was latching on to it, no matter the questionable means he was doing so.

The Widow did not appreciate the Captain’s manner. Falcon had no opinion. The Hawk seemed  to gain a pleasure of sorts.

The Captain continued trying to trigger ‘memories,’ as he had stated.

“He remembered! It’s in there, in his head. Tony’s in there somewhere and he remembered when I said that. Saying certain things brings back memories. We have to keep trying.”

And they did. The Widow’s only attempt was “Iron Man. Yes. Tony Stark. Not recommended.”

Superior searched for Iron Man and received a mountain slide of information. Too much information. Some of it did what the Captain had predicted and triggered flashes. The image of a man. One eye. The Widow standing over them, looking unimpressed.

He filed the information away. He couldn’t risk another scene.

The Hawk attempted another trigger. Superior mentally separated before the first word was said.

He did the same with the Captain and Falcon. He refused to allow them the chance.

The Captain tried the hardest. He stayed in his cell for hours, repeating words Superior didn’t hear. Superior muted him. Stayed away.

The Captain became hopeless the longer he tried. His face contorted to despair. He held on to thin strings. Almost non existant, for the sake of bringing back ‘Tony.’

Superior remained unresponsive as they continued. He wasn’t even there.

 

~~

 

Today the the Handler’s scheduled attack was to come and Captain America appeared before him.

“Tony I want to show you something. I - I don’t want to do this, but maybe it’ll jog something in you. Please remember I don’t enjoy this. I don’t want to hurt you, but we’re out of options. We’re going to move, soon, and the others don’t think taking you with us is a good idea. Not unless we show them you’re still in there.” The Captain referred to him at the end. He wished for Superior to take part willingly.

“Just remember, I wouldn’t do this if there was any other choice.”

Superior didn’t believe him.

He couldn’t understand the Captain. What his motivation was, his purpose, his belief. The Captain was an enigma. An enigma that gave Superior the urge to fight. The Captain bothered him so, and he was unawares for why.

The Captain brought forth a screen. Superior waited for information.

“I’m sorry for what I’m about to do.”

The Captain didn’t appear apologetic. This was a last attempt.

He started a video.

It was dark on the screen. Static. There were screams. A man appeared, begging. He chanted a name. A lady screamed another name. “Howard!”

Howard.

Howard.

Superior knew of the name.

The pain returned.

The video continued.

A metal arm. The lady on the screen. She was being choked.

No.

She was trying to fight.

No.

The pain ached.

He couldn’t remain.

The video was doing just as the Captain wished.

Tony was aching. The pain, it came from him.

It came from him. It came from… from him… from Tony… from Superior…

Superior. Tony. Superior. Tony. Superior. Tony. SuperiorTonySuperiorTonySuperiorTony ………...………from both.

He screamed.

The pain was excruciating.

His armor called to him.

He was shaking.

Something in his mind snapped.

“ _Again_.”

He ached.

“ _Again_.”

Anger.

“ _Again_!”

Where was… where was Rhodey?

“ _Again_.”

Rhodey. Machine. Where was Machine?

“ _Good_.”

Objective currently active.

_“_ _Give me your full cooperation and loyalty,”_

Two days.

_“And I will give you your friend as a reward.”_

Superior. Be Superior.

_“At ease.”_

Superior relaxed. His body went limp against the wall.

The video was gone. The screen black.

Widow, Hawk and Falcon were present. They berated the Captain.

The Hawk was red with fury. “What the _hell_ was that, Steve? What the fuck did you make him watch?”

“I - I thought it would help jog his memories.”

The Widow pinned him with a glare. “By making him watch his _parents’ deaths_?”

“His _parents’ deaths_? What is wrong with you!”

The Falcon appeared disappointed. “Steve, man, please tell me you didn’t do this.”

“What do you mean tell you he didn’t do this? We witnessed it with our own eyes, Wilson! What else could it fucking be?”

“I - I’m sorry. I... I just want to help him. He was remembering and I thought -”

“You thought showing him something that could end up _traumatizing_ him would _help_? How the hell did you think of that fucked up logic?”

The Hawk was defending him. A sudden change compared to his previous resentment. It confused Superior.

“I said I’m sorry!”

“Don’t apologize to us! We’re not the ones you’re showing videos of our parents dying to.”

The Captain turned to him. Superior remained motionless against the wall.

The Widow, Hawk and Falcon were against the Captain’s action. Superior benefited from their sympathy.

“I’m sorry, Tony. I never meant to -”

“The fuck you didn’t.”

“That’s enough! We don’t have time to fight against each other. We’re moving soon and the last thing we need is a wrench between us.”

“And Tony?”

A pause. “We’ll take him with us. Both of them.”

Superior separated to the servers.

It was time.

 

~~

 

The sun was gone. The security went down. The Handler’s men came within reach of the building without any of its inhabitants being any wiser.

The breach was to happen in mere minutes.

Superior flickered Machine’s cell lights four times.

He reached out for his armor, preparing.

They were to attack in three.

Two.

One.

Machine broke through his cell’s doors.

Superior’s armor escaped its imprisonment.

He shut down all the lights.

Through the darkness he waited patiently for his armor. His eyes glowed a dark blue, lighting up the cell.

His armor purred when it returned to him. He broke through the chains and through the cell.

The halls were empty. His captors gone.

He charged his attack and created openings through the walls. He needed to reach Machine.

He made his way to the room that held Machine’s equipment. As predicted Machine was inside, armor ready and weapons raised.

Superior almost made the mistake to reach out for him.

The lights flickered back on. They had regained control of their system.

The security was still down.

They needed to hurry.

Superior and Machine rushed through the many openings created on the walls. They were to meet the Handler and his men with their captors present while the security was still down.

Based on what Superior had witnessed and the statistics he predicted the captors to appear on their own free will. And as they reached the exit their captors made their appearance.

The Captain had thrown his shield to gain their attention.

“Stop!”

Machine didn’t allow another word. He raised his weapon and fired at the floor near their captors.

They continued outside.

Their Handler and his men were waiting. All of them armed.

“Reunited at last. Good work, both of you. Now, go ahead and capture your captors. I think it’s long overdue to happen.”

Their captors get taken down easily.

Superior and Machine were a menacing force.

The Handler’s men kept them in place.

“Captain America,” the Handler spoke. The Captain glared at him. “I had expected more from you and your team, but then again I had also expected this from mine. You’ve met my men, Superior and Machine. Say hi, gentlemen.”

Machine readied his weapon with a snap. Superior felt his armor glow, his eyes no doubt shining with it. His mask was not fully in place, allowing for the Captain and his team to witness it.

“Please excuse their manners. With all the training they went through there was never a perfect time to teach them respectability.”

The Captain bared his teeth. “What did you do to them?”

“I made them better. I made them superior fighting machines.” The Handler laughed. “I have to thank you, Captain. You and your team. If you hadn’t had left I never would have gotten the chance to take them. It was almost pathetic how easy it was to just grab them from the street. No one was any wiser. No one even bothered to search. You hand delivered them to me personally.”

“What are you going to do with them?”

“What am I not going to do with them, Captain? Technology is the future. Own technology and you own the world, and who better to do that with than the very man who embodies it?”

“Is that why you ruined two good men? To _rule_?”

“Wouldn’t you? Why the sudden change of heart? Were you not the one to go against Stark and his friend?”

The Widow shifted. Superior watched her closely. She had turned her body to hide something.

The Hawk leaned to her. They ducked their heads.

They were planning something.

Superior readied himself. Machine followed his cue. They needed to protect the Handler, no matter what.

One of the many vehicles surrounding the area was sent flying. Red lighting swirled it as it aimed to strike the Handler’s men.

Superior fired at it. The men scrambled.

Behind the Captain and his team a fifth figure appeared. He set them free.

No. This was not supposed to happen. There were no additional captors besides the original four.

The Handler ordered them to fire. All the men attacked. Chaos ensued.

A vehicle was thrown to the Handler. Superior rushed to push him away.

“Sir!”

Machine fired to the witch responsible. Superior led the Handler to safety.

“Sir we need to move.”

The Handler grabbed Superior. “Finish the objective. Don’t let me down.”

Superior returned to the battle. The Captain and his team were pushing the men back. The fifth figure had grown. He stood a tower above them.

They were not going to win. The Captain had too many forces. Unforeseen forces.

The figure grabbed Machine.

The sharp pain struck Superior. Rage bubbled in his chest. His head throbbed.

Machine was shaken, defenseless in the giant hand.

“Tony stand down!” The Captain made his way to him.

Superior growled.

Images flashed. Explosions. A group was fighting. The Captain was present. The figure struck. He had a hold of Machine.

Superior charged his weapon. His armor rippled. His chest glowed. A voice that did not belong to him, and yet did, spoke. “Give me back my Rhodey!”

The world stopped. He fired. The figure released Machine.

Machine fell.

Superior felt his body move on his own. He flew. Grabbed Machine in midair. His armor mended his mask fully in place.

Most of the men were gone.

Only Superior and Machine were left to fight.

The pain blinded him. More images flashed.

_“I’m trying to stop you from tearing this team apart!”_

An unknown force prevented him from striking.

The urge to defend. Machine was down.

Machine was down.

Superior wanted to fight, but his body stopped him.

He needed to protect Machine.

Machine was down.

Finish the objective. Protect Machine.

Superior weighed in his options.

Only one allowed for both to occur.

He retreated with Machine in his arms.

“Tony wait!”

The Captain called for him.

Hurt. Betrayal. Broken trust. Anger.

Superior had weakness. He was compromised.

Their captors moved to reach for them.

He relied on their sympathy to complete the objective.

He flew through the skies. Out of their reach.

It was not time yet.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Superior - Machine

Orders as followed:

Weakened defences

Lure captors out

Seize Targets

Attack ordered for Date: XX - XX - XXXX

Estimated Time: XX:XX

Handler to make personal appearance

_…_

….

……..

_~`,~` - ~~--`_

_Objective:_

_Gain Targets’ Trust_

_Acquire Information_

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..............Hail Hydra_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while but here it finally is! Stay tune for part two. Plenty more of Superior and Machine.  
> Thank you for still reading!! And I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bad person for wanting to cause more pain after what Tony and Rhodey have been through, but I just want them to give up on the world because they've already given so much. No more emotional pain, guys. No more. Be free.


End file.
